24Hours
by SheWhoMustn'tBe
Summary: (rating jic) Harry Potter only has twenty-four hours to live. What will he do with his last hours on earth? Hour 2 Up!
1. Prologue: The Newspaper Clipping

24-Hours  
  
Summary: Harry Potter only has twenty-four hours to live. What will he make of his last day on earth?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own rights to harry Potter or Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: This is extremely depressing. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I just got through reading an extremely depressing fan fic called 'The Only Way Out' by 'Luna the monster'.  
  
WARNING: DOES INCLUED OotP SPOILERS! EXTREMELY DEPRESSING  
  
Prologue-  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead at last!  
  
On Saturday, July 30, at ten p.m. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived finally succeeded in killing Lord Voldemort, terror of the wizarding world for over thirty years. Unfortunately, Harry was hit by a curse, not unlike the killing curse, that drew the young boy's life to a close exactly twenty four hours after he was hit.  
For two years the entire wizarding community doubted the boy-who- lived, calling him an 'attention seeking liar'. We hope for forgiveness from our hero, and forever bow our heads in shame for forcing a boy to live as he did.  
Remember Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, peacemaker of the muggle world, and a wonderful person who cared, even when none cared for him.  
  
~ Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet reporter  
  
WoW  
  
A/N: That was the shortest chapter I have ever written or read, how pathetic. Oh well, I promise to make each chapter long enough to make up for this one's pathetic excuse of a newspaper clipping. 


	2. Hour 1

24-Hours  
  
Summary: Harry Potter only has twenty-four hours to live. What will he make of his last day on earth?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own rights to harry Potter or Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: This is extremely depressing. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I just got through reading an extremely depressing fan fic called 'The Only Way Out' by 'Luna the monster'.  
  
WARNING- DOES INCLUED OotP SPOILERS! EXTREMELY DEPRESSING  
  
Hour 1- Realizations  
  
"Alargar feura Muerte!" what the, Harry Potter had never heard such a spell. The lavender light did nothing to him, and he did not pause to think.  
"Avada Kadavera!" shouted the black haired boy. Voldemort did not look surprised he merely smiled, and fell to his death.  
What a strange response from somebody who is more afraid of death than any thing else, he thought.  
Harry's green eyes pierced through the crowd, looking for somebody, any body he knew. He didn't have to search long when he found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Snape all standing in the front row of people. Hermione and Snape's mouths were both dropped. Both looked disbelieving, and Hermione looked like she would burst out crying. Ron and Ginny were smiling, and not paying attention to the two.  
Harry looked at Hermione, trying to figure out why she looked like that. Maybe it was the curse. The curse that Voldemort had shouted just before he had killed the bastard. Maybe he wasn't really dead, or maybe, Harry was dying.  
Harry didn't feel anything. He felt no pain from the wounds across his body, no emotion knowing he had just saved the world. Nothing and he fell into it.  
  
WoW  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in the hospital wing, surrounded by people.  
He groaned as the light entered his eyes, and closed them again. This alerted the visitors.  
"Oh, Harry! You're awake!" came a voice, it was Molly Weasley. She seemed to be crying. Why? Why was everyone crying?  
He put his glasses on and looked at the clock. 10:15 it said. So it hadn't been that long, it had been dark when Voldemort fell.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking around at the familiar faces. Most were crying, Snape didn't seem to be able to move, why was he there? His eyes stopped at Sirius, he was white, and shaking, his gaze turned to Hagrid, he looked worse than he had when he found out that Buckbeak, his hippogriff, had lost his appeal. Remus' head was buried in his hands, Dumbledore looked weak and old, frail, even. All the Weasley's were their, white and shaking, Ginny and Molly were crying. Hermione was in the same state, and Ron looked as though he was sure it was all a dream and he would wake up happily but he was losing hope.  
No body seemed willing to speak. No body seemed willing to tell news that was so horrible. Was he dying? Was some body else dying? What was it?  
"What's wrong?" he repeated firmly, causing Ginny to fall to the floor, sobbing hysterically.  
"Harry," said a horse voice, it was Sirius. He was shaking, his eyes were sunken, he looked worse than he had when he escaped Azkaban.  
"God damn it, tell me what's wrong!" he yelled, losing his patients. They expected him to tolerate this? It was worse than anything he could ever imagine. It wasn't pity for being the boy-who-lived, it wasn't pity for being an orphan. No, it was pity for, as far he could tell, nothing. Which was worse then all the others combined.  
"The spell," said Remus, looking up, he too was shaking, and was very white, "Alargar feura Muerte," then it struck Harry. He knew that was Spanish, unlike the usual Latin spell, but he knew enough Spanish to know what it meant.  
"Spread out Death," he whispered, comprehension dawning on his face. He *was* dying. How long, though? How long did he have? He almost would have preferred the killing curse, he wouldn't have had to deal with this. "How long?" he asked, unable to think of anything else.  
"Twenty-four hours since the spell was cast, which was twenty-five minutes ago," Harry nodded as the person told him this. He didn't know who it was. He lay back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He smiled.  
"Lucky me," he said, "Literally, if Voldemort had used the killing curse, he'd still be alive."  
Silence is all that met this odd statement.  
"Ironic," he continued, "Stupid bastard knew me too well." He sighed.  
  
"Harry?" came Hermione's horrified voice.  
"I want to talk to Ginny, alone." He didn't know why, he just did. He had no idea what he'd say to her, but he needed to tell her, somehow. Ginny sat in a stunned silence as the others filed out of the room. Expect them to listen to whatever he says.  
"What?" she asked, not meaning to sound so blunt. Harry opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond to him. Ah yes, wonderful side effects of a wonderful curse.  
"I needed to tell you something." He said, as she walked nearer to him and took his hand. This was hard, but what the hell, he would be dead in twenty-four hours. He couldn't die without telling her. 'Say it now, or you die and she never knows.' He said, and before she could reply he said, "I-think-I-love-you." He said it without thinking he couldn't have done it had he thought. He said it without a breath between words and a thought of what they'd do to her. Just knowing that it was true. Well, partially, not the 'I-think' part.  
For a moment, she stayed silent, watching him. He had closed his eyes, expecting her to say something like 'What? Oh.I'm so sorry Harry, your like a brother to me, but not like that.' What he did not expect, however, was a pair of soft, wet, and slightly salty lips pressing onto his, sending a fire throughout his veins.  
For what seemed like eternity, they stayed in that position, and then, all too soon, though it had seemed like forever, she had pulled away.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She whispered. She put her head on his chest and rested it there. Soon they both fell asleep.  
The others opened the door a half-hour later to find the adorable scene. One hour was up.  
  
WoW  
  
Cheesy, oh well. REVIEW?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
RonandChcicken - Oh, thank you! Really, I appreciate it. Mind if I call you twitch?  
  
Chikiri-demon - Thanks! 


	3. Hour 2

24-Hours  
  
Summary: Harry Potter only has twenty-four hours to live. What will he make of his last day on earth?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own rights to harry Potter or Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: This is extremely depressing. Well, I try to make it so anyway. I only update when I feel like it, and depending on my mood, I might make the chapters sad or happy or angsty.whatever suits my mood.  
  
WARNING- DOES INCLUED OotP SPOILERS! EXTREMELY DEPRESSING  
  
Hour 2- Forget the problems  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. In a few hours time, Harry would no longer be. She couldn't imagine a life without her best friend. Harry was there, always there. He was the hero, he wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to grow old and always be there to help out and save the day. What would happen when he wasn't? How would she cope? How would Ron cope? How would anybody cope? She had never thought of a life without him. Even when he was in the hospital wing, even when she thought he was dead. She'd come to depend on some miracle that would come along and save Harry, so that he could save the world. And now.nothing could reverse or stop the spell that had been lain upon him, and he would not even live to see graduation. He was only seventeen, today, how could he leave? It wasn't fair, the way fate had used him like that, letting him rid the world of evil, then killing him off like a horse that could no longer race.  
Despite all of this going through most of their heads, they couldn't help but smile at the scene before them. They all knew that each had loved each other for a long time, why was fate so cruel? It wasn't fair, and it made Ron angrier than he ever had been in his life.  
Harry's eyes fluttered open when Sirius moved to wake him.  
"That's cute," he said, smiling at his godson. Harry blushed, but his attention was drawn to Ginny as she woke.  
"What.?" she asked, as she looked around. She didn't know anything except a feeling of great content. Then, it all rushed back to her, and she stared at Harry as though he had slapped her. "No." he frowned at her.  
"I don't believe it," he said finally, "And all this time I thought it was a dream. Well, we should do something."  
Hermione laughed, half-sobbing, "Like what? There isn't much we can do."  
"Really? It's a gorgeous July day, and it's my birthday. We're in a castle that's larger than a mansion, and, we're alone. There is a library, and a quidditch field, and brooms. You can't tell me we have nothing to do."  
"But Harry.your." it was Remus who spoke.  
"Am I? Dying, I don't feel like it. I feel fine, and I'm not going to sit in here and pretend to be all put out. To quote a very wise man, Death is but the next big adventure. We should all be glad Voldemort didn't use the killing curse, and make the best of the next twenty-three hours. I might only have a short time to live, but by no means does that mean I'm dying."  
There was a shocked silence following these words, and after a few minutes, Harry spoke.  
"Any body care for a game of Quidditch?"  
  
It was then agreed, so they all walked outside in the brilliant sun. Harry got the brooms and they all went into the Quidditch pitch.  
Ginny, Ron, and Harry were on a team, while Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were on a team. Those who did not wish to participate, or were too old, or, in Hagrid's case, too large, contented in watching the game. Harry and Remus were the seekers, and Ron and Hermione were Chasers, while Ginny and Sirius were keepers. They played three games.  
The first game was quite fun. Hagrid signaled for them, and they immediately shot up in the air, Harry and Remus both searching for the snitch.  
There was no passing, because there was only one chaser on each team, and that made the game much more interesting. Hermione had scored eight goals before Ron could score one, and then, both Remus and Harry spotted the snitch. Harry gave Remus a wicked smile. He thought he had the better advantage, well, Harry might have been using a simple firebolt, while Remus was riding a Lightening Strike 4000, but Harry was still the better flyer, he caught the snitch before the game was even fifteen minutes old.  
For the next few games, each person forgot about the terrible truth, and only knew the joys of watching and playing match after match. After the first one, none lasted more than five minutes. Harry won all but one, and that was when Hermione and Remus switched positions.  
After about forty-five minutes, they landed, because Harry was beginning to look weary, and the truth hit each of them like they had been slapped.  
Two hours were up.  
  
WoW  
  
A/N: I realize that was short, but I couldn't think of much else. And I also know I sort of ignored Ginny, but I'll make sure she has a big part in future hours.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Me: I'll keep that in mind. I was planning on putting an Epilogue in at the end. I'll make sure of it now. 


	4. AN: Don't kill me! I'm real sorry!

AN: To my readers:  
  
I am very sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories for a long while. I didn't realize how hectic and busy I would be this year. I am going to postpone this story, and all stories, until at least spring(March, April) or Summer. I am really really sorry about the inconvenience! But, school is school, and it's really busy.  
  
SheWhoMustNotBe 


End file.
